1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of an image signal processing apparatus and method performing an image quality processing in accordance with image quality parameters.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional display devices, such as a plasma display panel, a liquid crystal display, an EL(Electro Luminescence) display, a CRT, a user adjusts various image quality parameters, such as brightness, a contrast, sharpness, a tint, etc., so as to keep a status of a image display appropriate while comparing a status of an image display before adjusting which the user memorizes with a status of an image after adjusting.
However, in the conventional way to adjust quality of an image display, the user has to memorize a status of an image display before adjusting and compare the status with a status of an image display after adjusting, so that a result of adjusting depends on the user's memory. Therefore, it is difficult to adjust quality of an image display appropriately since a change of the quality before and after adjusting cannot be realized easily.